The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Social network platforms have revolutionized the way users communicate and share information with each other. On these platforms, users share substantial amount of personal and professional information along with their likes, interests, and hobbies. However, this information has not found its way into customer relationship management (CRM) systems.
An opportunity arises to efficiently enrich CRM systems with reliable and diverse social data. An opportunity also arises to customize customer service based on their preferences and interests of the customers. Improved user experience and engagement and higher customer satisfaction and retention may result.